Person's Truth  Working Title
by Baron von Riktenstein
Summary: Pavel Chekov is starting another year in school and to his pleasant surprise finds a recent friend. Unfortunately, none of his other friends seems to be as pleased.  Rating may go up .


Generally, it's an idea I've had for a while in which, despite Chekov's friends thinking he shouldn't, Chekov is good friends with Ivan and tells everyone to shove it. I do not own the characters.  
>Title is a working-title. Will likely change.<p>

* * *

><p>Pavel Andreievich Chekov's first day of his second year at this high school <em>should<em> have started as a normal one. After his first year problems, he'd integrated well enough into this building. Even the boy who had hated him on sight, one Feliks Łukasiewicz, had moved on from his seeming-racism and got along with him alright now.

Pavel had made it through that first year with a new boyfriend, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott. Interestingly enough, neither of them faced any backlash for homosexuality which seemed to be a semi-common practice through the world. Then again, Monty was pretty well respected and liked. He was also friends with some pretty popular guys, namely James "Jim" Tiberius Kirk.

In fact, the relationship had worked out in Pavel's favor. He'd quickly been taken in as a member of Monty's group of friends. While he didn't especially appreciate being treated like the group mascot, it was nice to be looked after. This of course wasn't his sole reason for going with the boy more commonly known as Scotty. They both really liked each other, obviously.

Truth be told, the year did start out rather normal. He walked into the building, arm-in-arm with Montgomery, and was greeted by a _rather_ rowdy crowd of peers. Jim had an arm wrapped around Leonard "Bones" McCoy's shoulders, while he talked to a rather seemingly uninterested Spock Grayson. Gilbert Beilschmidt pestered his younger brother Ludwig while occasionally throwing insults at his neighbor Roderich Edelstein. There were the usually calm and the over-the-top excited students. No one had changed over the summer, which was generally good.

Very suddenly, Feliks appeared sputtering words of gossip that Pavel could not hear, let alone understand. Whatever he was saying got a reaction out of most of those that could. The Vargas brothers looked uneasy, the older Lovino more than the younger Feliciano. Alfred F. Jones scoffed. Toris Laurinaitis (Feliks' best friend) was attempting to quiet him down as Eduard von Bock and Raivis Galante seemed uncomfortable. Spock, Kiku Honda and Ludwig seemed the least interested. Francis Bonnefoy seemed to be the only one delighted, much to Alfred's distaste.

Before word could get to Pavel about what such discussion could possibly be about, the very uptight Vash Zwingli made his way onto the scene.

"Enough with this idle gossip. First bell rang six minutes ago. Get to class." Ah, Vash was one that could have used a bit of lightening up over the summer, but that was too much to hope for.

Ludwig gladly departed his brother's company as a giddy Feliciano followed him out. Roderich was pulled along by his girlfriend, Elizaveta Héderváry. Pavel, however, did not have class with his dear Montgomery. They departed with encouraging words like, "good luck," and the promise to meet for lunch. Pavel was pulled along by fellow classmate Alfred, eager and bright as always.

He made his way to his seat near the front as Alfred separated to hang out with Arthur Kirkland closer to the center. The room was buzzing for just a couple of minutes before the teacher walked in.

Glancing out, she eyed her students with a smile. "Welcome back to school, everyone. I'm Miss Smith, and I trust you've had a good summer?" The class gave back a positive answer, half-muttered. "It's good to see some familiar faces, and... Mr. Braginsky, it's good to have you back. How was your time in France?" Her smile was kind, but it didn't dissipate the tense feeling in the room. Pavel didn't quite get the silence, but turned to look at said returning student.

To his pleasant surprise, he found his summer camp friend, Ivan Braginsky sitting in a back corner. They'd met just that previous summer and hit it off pretty well. Pavel had no idea the guy was from around here. They'd bonded over their shared Russian background the the other boy never mentioned where he lived.

"Oh, it was nice. Thank you very much." Ivan paid no mind to those surrounding him and just responded to their teacher. And now Pavel was even more confused by Alfred's not-as-bright mood. Sure, he didn't look particularly mad or as spiteful as Gilbert, but... he'd lost that glow for just a moment.

Upon spotting Ivan, he'd thought this was going to be a great start to his second year, but as the kid behind him leaned forward to warn him to stay away from "that guy", he wasn't too sure.


End file.
